


Grandparents

by sweetcarolanne



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Marriage, Motherhood, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gomez and Morticia's first grandchild!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandparents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrbanAmazon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanAmazon/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Making no money, don't own the characters!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

“Cara mia! That’s exquisite!” Gomez exclaimed, and Morticia beamed proudly.

“Do you think Wednesday will like it?” Morticia lifted the black silk dress she had just finished embroidering with silver spiders and skulls and surveyed her handiwork.

“She’ll adore it!” Gomez declared. “It’s the perfect birthday gift for little Gehenna. Our first grandchild, and she’s three years old already… can you believe it, querida? Wednesday, a mother? You and I, grandparents?”

“The years have certainly gone by, but they’ve only made you more handsome, mon amour,” Morticia purred. Gomez, entranced, passionately kissed his wife.

“Oh, my beautiful Tish – that’s French!”


End file.
